Sunako has a feather!
by Tracey4t
Summary: The Tsubasa gang has landed in the Wallflower world. What will they do when Sunako gets Sakura's feather and tries to use it to become a true creature of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sakura could feel Syaoran grip her hand tight. She looked over at him as they, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona continued their way to the next world. She guessed he was feeling a little bit upset since they hadn't been able to find a feather in the world they had just come from. She guessed that only made him more determined to find a feather in the next world.

"Syaoran?" she said.

"Yes Princess?" said Syaoran.

"You know it's not your fault we couldn't find a feather in the last world right?" said Sakura.

"I'd say it was the stupid fuzz ball's fault," said Kurogane.

"It wasn't Mokona's fault. Mokona can't tell where we go next," said Mokona.

"It's all right Mokona. We don't balm you," said Fai.

"So how much longer until we get to another world anyway?" asked Kurogane.

"I think we're coming up to one right now," said Mokona.

"Think you give a soft landing for once?" asked Kurogane.

"Again that's not something Mokona can control Kurogy," said Mokona.

"What have I said about calling me that!" said Kurogane.

"Here we come!" said Mokona.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sunako!" shouted Kyouhei barging into Sunako's room.<p>

"What?" asked Sunako shielding away in fear.

"I'm hungry and we're out of food!" said Kyouhei.

"And why are you telling me that? You're the one that's always eating everything in the house," said Sunako.

"Go out and get us some more!" said Kyouhei.

"No way! I'm busy!" said Sunako.

"Whatever it is it can wait. I'm hungry! Get going!" shouted Kyouhei about to walk further into the room.

"All right, all right I'll go. Just don't come anymore in!" said Sunako.

"That's better, now get going!" said Kyouhei pulling her out of the room and shoving her to the front door, "And get some meat, not veggies!"

"I will get whatever I can afford and nothing more!" said Sunako as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Geezes Kyouhei, you don't have to be boss all the time," said Takenaga who was watching along with Ranmaru.

"Well sorry, but I was hungry!" said Kyouhei.

"Then next why didn't you go out and do the shopping?" asked Takenaga.

"I'm busy," said Kyouhei as he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, putting in a movie. "I've waited a long time to see this.

"Yeah that's real busy work," said Ranmaru.

* * *

><p>Yuki smiled as he smelled one of the newly bloomed rose in the garden outside the mansion. It was nice day and so far there had been no attempts by any crazed girls trying to break in. Plus with Sunako out shopping that meant no scary things from her or her and Kyouhei arguing.<p>

"Ah," he smiled to himself as he sniffed a flower, "This is a nice day." He looked up at the pretty blue sky and was surprise to see something sort of weird cloud looming overhead. He watched as it seemed to fall into the garden and land in the garden.

"What the heck is that?" asked Yuki as he ran over to where he thought he saw the cloud land and gasped at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey guys, there's some sort of weird girl outside in our garden!" said Yuki running into the house.

"What?" asked Takenaga.

"There's some sort of weird girl outside in the garden!" said Yuki.

"Oh great did some crazed fan girl try to break in?" asked Kyouhei.

"I don't think she's a crazed fan girl," said Yuki, "She's kind of fell from the sky.

"She what?" asked Ranmaru.

"Well this weird looking cloud that fell to the ground and when I ran over to where it landed she was there," said Yuki.

"A cloud fell to the ground?" said Takenaga, "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"I'm telling you what I saw happened, come out and see!" said Yuki. The other three all quickly ran out after Yuki to the garden.

"Over here," said Yuki as he led where a young girl in strange clothes was laying on the ground unconscious.

"See?" said Yuki.

"How the heck did she get in here?" asked Kyouhei.

"Do you think she's hurt?" asked Takenaga as he knelt down and started to gently shake her, "Miss, Miss are you all right?" Slowly she started to stir and open her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was surprise to see four strange but gorgeous men surrounding her. One had black hair, one had red and two had blond, only one had shorter hair then the other.<p>

"Miss, are you all right?" asked the man with black hair.

"Uh, I, I think so," said Sakura as she slowly sat up.

"Try not to sit up too quickly;" said the black haired man, "You don't want to get dizzy."

"Oh thank you," said Sakura, "Uh who, who are all of you?"

"My name's Takenaga," said the black haired man.

"I'm Yuki," said the short blond haired man.

"Kyouhei," said the man with longer blond hair.

"And you can call me Ranmaru my sweet princess," said the red haired man.

"Don't even think about it!" said Takenaga.

"So anyway, what's your name?" asked Yuki.

"Uh Sakura," she said, "Where am I?"

"You're in our garden," said Yuki

"Your garden?" said Sakura looking around. "Oh my, it's beautiful.

"Oh thank you kind maiden," said Ranmaru.

"Back off!" said Takenaga punching the top of Ranmaru's head. Sakura jumped in fear. Then she started to look around.

"Syaoran, Syaoran?" she tried calling out looking around.

"Uh who's this Syaoran?" asked Yuki as Sakura looked around franticly.

"He's, he's been traveling with me to help me find my feather!" said Sakura as she jumped up still looking around.

"Your feather?" said Kyouhei.

"Yes, we've traveling around to different worlds to find my feathers with other friends but I don't see them anywhere, not even Mokona!" said Sakura.

"Who's Mokona?" asked Yuki.

"Hey guys look at this," said Kyouhei holding a big white creature by its ears, "What do you think it is? Some sort of deformed bunny rabbit?"

"Mokona's not a bunny! Mokona's a Mokona!" Mokona shouted. Kyouhei screamed as he threw Mokona across the garden.

"On no Mokona!" said Sakura as she ran over Mokona and picked Mokona up, "Mokona, Mokona are you all right?"

"That man was real mean to Mokona!" said Mokona.

"Uh so this is Mokona?" said Yuki walking up behind Sakura, "Hmm it's kind of cute."

"You're cute too," said Mokona, "what's your name?"

"Uh Yuki," said Yuki. At that Mokona jumped up from Sakura's hands into Yuki's.

"Mokona likes you," said Mokona snuggling against Yuki.

"Well thanks I guess," said Yuki.

"What is that thing anyway?" asked Takenaga as he gave Mokona a poke.

"Mokona's a Mokona of course," said Mokona.

"Okay whatever a Mokona is," said Takenaga.

"Mokona, do you know where Syaoran, Fai or Kurogane are do you?" asked Sakura.

"No, Mokona doesn't know where they are. Oh Mokona hopes that Mokona didn't drop them into another world!" said Mokona.

"Oh dear," said Sakura.

"Oh calm down there's no need to get hysterical," said Yuki, "I'm sure your friends are around here somewhere."

"I hope so, and I hope they're okay," said Sakura, "Do you maybe sense a feather?" Mokona scrunched up.

"Nope, Mokona doesn't sense anything," said Mokona sadly.

"Well that's all right for now I guess. I think we should worry more about finding where Syaoran and the others are," said Sakura.

"This girl's clearly off her rocker," said Kyouhei.

"Well at least she seems less weird then Sunako," said Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Takenaga as the guys all stood off to the side and looked at Sakura sitting on the couch in the livening.

"Maybe we should call the police," said Ranmaru.

"I don't know, they'd just haul her away to the loony bin," said Yuki.

"Maybe that's where she belongs," said Kyouhei, "All this talk about traveling around to different worlds and looking for feathers. Maybe she needs to be locked up."

"I don't know, I mean you didn't see how she showed up or what about Mokona?" asked Yuki.

"You got a point there," said Takenaga, "There is something different about her then all these other girls we've ever known, and that includes Sunako."

"Uh, who's Sunako?" asked Sakura turning around in her seat.

"Oh she's just another girl who lives here with us. I'm sure you'll meet her soon," said Takenaga.

"Oh," said Sakura.

"So then, now what do we do with her?" asked Yuki.

"Well I guess we could just let her stay here for a little while. At least until we can see if we can find her friends or this so called feather," said Takenaga, "I'll go call Noi and asked her if she can bring over some change of clothes for her. I doubt there's anything in Aunty or Sunako's closet she could wear."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Mokona, I know these guys are trying to be nice, but I'm still worried about Syaoran and the others. I hope they're okay," said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, Mokona's sure we'll find them eventually," said Mokona.

Sunako smiled at Mokona.

"Here you go," said Yuki putting a tray of cream puffs and some drinks down in front of her.

"Oh thanks you," said Sakura.

"Don't worry too much, we're going to do something to try and find your friends," said Yuki.

"You are?" said Sakura happily.

"Yes and in the mean time you can just stay here princess," said Ranmaru sitting down next to her and taking her hand. Sakura tried to move away out of fear.

"Back off!" said Takenaga pulling Ranmaru away from her.

"How do you know I'm a princess?" asked Sakura.

"What?" asked the guys.

"Ranmaru, how is it that you know I'm a princess?" asked Sakura.

"She's a princess now?" asked Kyouhei.

"Yes that's what Syaoran's always telling me, I'm the princess of Cloud Country," said Sakura.

"I'm starting to think the loony bin might be a good place for her," said Kyouhei as he grabbed a cream puff. He was about to take a bite when suddenly Mokona jumped and ate it out of his hand.

"What the!" said Kyouhei.

"Mmm, that was yummy," said Mokona. Kyouhei angrily reached down and plucked Mokona up mad.

"Get this straight fur ball, no one takes food away from me and gets away with it!" he said Kyouhei squeezing Mokona.

"Someone, anyone, help me!" said Mokona.

"Kyouhei, leave Mokona alone!" said Yuki grabbing Mokona away.

"Then make sure that stupid thing doesn't steal food from me again!" said Kyouhei.

"Sorry about him Mokona. Kyouhei kind of a jerk," said Yuki.

"It's okay, he actually reminds me of Kurogane. Thanks for saving me Yuki," said Mokona snuggling against Yuki again.

"So there's someone out there like Kyouhei huh, scary," said Yuki.

* * *

><p>"Princess, Princess?" Syaoran cried out as he looked around franticly for Sakura.<p>

"I can't believe that stupid fuzz ball got us separated again," said Kurogane.

"Well we can't be too far away from her and Mokona, seeing as how we can still communicate with each other," said Fai.

"Still though, when or how are we going to find them?" asked Kurogane, "Do we even know what kind of world we're in?"

"Goth Goth,"

"Loli, loli"

"Goth Goth"

"Loli, loli"

"What the heck are those things?" asked Kurogane as four strange looking girls walked past them waving their arms around. One stopped and looked at him.

"Things you say?" she said, "We are hardly things. We're the Goth Loli Sisters and we're well known for our wonderful, wonderful beauty!"

"Whatever," said Kurogane.

"All together girls" said the leader girl, "Goth Goth, "Loli, loli."

"These have got to be some of the weirdest things I have ever seen, let's get out of here," said Kurogane.

"Good idea, we still need to find Sakura and Mokona and see if we can find a feather," said Fai.

* * *

><p>Sunako groaned as she made her way home after shopping. She was so mad at Kyouhei had gone and made her do the shopping again. If she was a true creature of darkness she would finally be able to stop him. She stopped when she noticed something on the ground. It was beautiful white and pink feather. She had never seen anything like that before. She bent down and picked it up, twirling it in her hand. Not sure what to do with it and not wanting to just leave it she stuck it into her pocket before heading off again. She wasn't really watching where she was going and suddenly felt her herself bumping into someone.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry," said Fai as he turned around to see how it was that had bumped into him. Sunako stared up at him fear.

"SO RAIDENTE!" she shouted as she fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"What the hell did you?" asked Kurogane as the guys all gathered around the poor girl.

"I'm not sure, I may have put this girl into some sort of shock," said Fai.

"Miss, are you all right?" asked Syaoran as he shook her.

Sunako moaned as she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Miss, are you all right?" Syaoran asked again.

"SO RAIDENTE!" she shouted again, falling to the ground still with a bloody nose.

"What the hell is this girl's problem?" said Kurogane. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her, "Hey, hey you wake up!"

"That's a real nice way to wake someone up," said Fai.

"Hey, hey, come on wake up all ready!" said Kurogane. Sunako moaned as she once again opened her eyes.

"Uh?" said Sunako when she saw Kurogane in his black cape.

"Oh, no way!" she shouted happily, "A demon lord!" She jumped up excitedly.

"Hello Mister Demon Lord!" she said happily as she hugged him

"What get off me!" Kurogane shouted as he tried to pull her off.

"I knew one day you'd come for me!" said Sunako happily.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Kurgy has himself a little fan," said Fai.

"I don't know what it is about this girl, but she has got to be one of the weirdest things we've ever seen out of all these different worlds," said Syaoran.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well someone just get this girl off me all ready!" Kurogane shouted as he tried desperately to get Sunako off of him, but no matter how hard he tried Sunako wouldn't let go.

"Oh Mister Demon Lord I've waited a long time for this. I cannot wait to join you in the underworld!" said Sunako.

"Seriously get off me!" Kurogane shouted.

"Now now Kurgy, it obviously she likes you. Maybe you two are some sort of star cross lovers," said Fai.

"There is no way in hell this girl and I are star cross lovers!" said Kurogane.

"I wonder why she fainted by us, yet she didn't faint over Kurogane," said Syaoran, "What was it she shouted each time, radiant or something? That's rather odd. I wonder if there's something about certain men around here that just have that affect on women around here."

"That could be true. I guess you and I are more radiant then poor Kurgy," said Fai, "Thought that was all ready obvious."

"What did you say?" said Kurogane.

"Oh Mister Demon Lord, you're the answer to my prayers," said Sunako.

"Get off me all ready!" said Kurogane.

"I don't know you two almost look quite natural together," said Fai.

"No way, No way are me and this girl are good together! She's too weird and she's kind of ugly," said Kurogane.

Sunako suddenly let go of Kurogane and took a step back.

"Oh now Kurgy that was rude," said Fai.

"Ugly?" said Sunako.

"Hey what happened to the sky?" asked Syaoran noticing that the sky was suddenly extremely dark.

"Wow, the weather sure changes fast around here," said Fai.

"Ugly!" said Sunako again.

"Is she okay?" asked Syaoran.

"UGLY!" Sunako shouted loudly. Light flashed and all three guys suddenly felt a huge wind come up and knock them over!

"What the hell was that?" asked Kurogane.

"EVEN THE DEMON LORD THINKS I'M UGLY!" Sunako shouted as she sunk to her knees.

"Uh now that's not totally true," said Syaoran.

"Mister Demon Lord didn't mean it, right Mister Demon Lord?" said Fai.

"Uh yeah I didn't mean it," said Kurogane. Sunako wasn't even paying attention. She was off by herself sobbing.

"Ugly, Ugly, Ugly," she muttered over and over, "Even Demon Lords think I'm ugly."

* * *

><p>Noi hummed to herself as she made her way to the mansion with the cloths Takenaga had asked her to bring her over. She was so happy Takenaga had asked her to come over and for her help, though she was curios about who this girl was that apparently appeared mysteriously in their garden.<p>

'I hope whoever she is, she realizes fast that Takenaga's mine and mine alone!' she thought.

"Ugly, Ugly, Ugly," she suddenly heard.

"Huh?" said Noi looking over.

"Even Demon Lords think I'm ugly."

"Oh Sunako!" said Noi as she turned and ran over to poor Sunako who was sulking on her knees.

"Look I'm sorry all right!" said Kurogane.

"Sunako!" a new girl shouted as she ran over to the poor crying girl, "Sunako are you all right? Did someone call you ugly?"

"The Demon Lord thinks I'm ugly!" said Sunako.

"Demon Lord, what Demon Lord?" said Noi.

"That would be him," said Fai pointing at Kurogane.

"Huh?" said Noi as she finally saw the three men. She looked at the one who was being pointed at.

"You called Sunako ugly?" she snapped.

"Uh well…," said Kurogane.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL A GIRL, ESPEICALLY SUNAKO UGLY!" Noi shouted, "I SHOULD JUST GO AND GIVE YOU A NOI KICK AND NOI PUNCH RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey chill out all right!" said Kurogane.

"Wow, the girls around here sure are vicious," said Syaoran.

"I take it you're friends with this poor girl Miss Uh…," said Fai.

"Noi, and yes Sunako and I are great friends, and I never Ever let someone get away with calling her ugly!" said Noi.

"Kurgy, don't you have something to say to, Miss Sunako wasn't it?" asked Fai.

"That's right Sunako," said Noi, "So Kurgy, aren't you going to apologies to Sunako?"

"That's not my name, it Kurogane," said Kurogane.

"In either case, you should apologies to Sunako right now!" said Noi.

"I was trying, but she wouldn't listen," said Kurogane. Noi turned and looked at Sunako.

"Sunako, Sunako, come on you don't have to listen to what the stupid boy said about you," she said.

"Your friend's right Miss Sunako, you should never take what Kurgy says seriously," said Fai. Sunako looked up at him again.

"Radiant!" she shouted before fainting again.

"There she goes again. I knew I was good at charming the ladies, but even I didn't think I was this good," said Fai.

"Oh no Sunako!" said Noi.

"Is that normal?" asked Syaoran.

"Unfortunately for Sunako yes," said Noi.

"Well, I suppose it'd be rude if we didn't at least offer to help take your friend home," said Fai, "Right Kurgy?"

"Yeah I guess," said Kurogane said as she grabbed and hoisted Sunako over his shoulder.

"Well, well, aren't you the gentleman," said Fai.

"Shut-up!" said Kurogane.

"You shouldn't hold a lady like that!" shouted Noi.

"Whatever," said Kurogane, "So which way to this girl's house?"

"This way, I was heading there myself to drop off something anyway," said Noi.

* * *

><p>"And then I'm not sure but I guess the princess's spirit was able to move on or something," said Sakura.<p>

"Wow, that's an interesting story," said Takenaga.

"You sure were brave Sakura," said Yuki.

"Mokona helped too you know," said Mokona.

"How by dressing up as a kid?" asked Kyouhei.

"It helped didn't it?" asked Mokona.

"Whatever, did they ever find the stupid doctor's body?" asked Kyouhei.

"No, I don't think so. He escaped somehow," said Sakura.

"He escaped all that water?" asked Kyouhei.

Just then they heard the door bell buzzing.

"That might be Noi now with come change of clothes," said Takenaga as he walked to the door, "Hey Noi thanks for…," He paused when he saw Noi standing with three weird looking guys and one of them had Sunako flung over his shoulder.

"Uh, Noi, what's going on here?" asked Takenaga.

"This rude jerk called Sunako ugly for one thing!" said Noi pointing at Kurogane.

"And I said I was sorry!" said Kurogane, "Besides I wasn't the one that made her fait remember!"

"Yes but I didn't have to say anything cruel to make her faint like you did Kurgy," said Fai.

"Wait did you say Kurgy, as in Kurogane?" asked Takenaga.

"Yes, why?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't suppose you know of a girl named Sakura at all do you?" asked Takenaga.'

"You mean Princess Sakura?" asked Syaoran

"Yeah I think that's her, she's in our living room," said Takenaga. Syaoran didn't waist a minute before he ran past Takenaga to the living room.

"Princess!" he shouted as he ran in.

"Syaoran!" said Sakura happily.

"Yay, we're all back together!" said Mokona.

"No thanks to you fur ball," said Kurogane muttered as he watched from the door way with Fai, Takenaga and Noi, "I'll just take this chick back to her room. Where's is at?"

"Right down here," said Takenaga showing him the way. Right as they walked away, Mokona's eyes pop opened wide.

"There's a feather here!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Takenaga led Kurogane down the hallway towards Sunako's room.

"Here you go," he said opening the door. Kurogane looked around.

"She sleeps in a torture room?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure she'd love getting to sleep in one," said Takenaga.

"Ok whatever," said Kurogane as he came and dumped Sunako onto her bed, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah she'll be fine once she wakes up. She gets stunned like that more often then you think," said Takenaga as the two walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean about there being a feather?" asked Yuki.<p>

"And what the hell happened to your eyes just now?" asked Kyouhei.

"Mokona," said Syaoran, "Are you serious about the feather."

"Yep, Mokona knows when Mokona senses one," said Mokona.

"So why couldn't you sense it earlier?" asked Kyouhei.

"I'm not sure," said Mokona.

"Hey fur ball!" said Kurogane storming into the room and grabbing Mokona ears, "What's the big idea getting us separated again like that!"

"It wasn't Mokona's fault and you know Kurgy," said Mokona.

"So this is Kurogane huh?" said Yuki sleeking away from him, "He really is scary."

"Hey what's he doing?" said Kyouhei looking over at Syaoran who was busy looking thought the various items in the living room.

"If I were guess he was trying to find the feather,' said Fai.

"If Mokona said it was around here, then it has to be around here somewhere," said Syaoran.

"What does it look like exactly?" asked Ranmaru.

"It's white with pink markings on it," said Syaoran still looking around.

"Do you think we should help look?" asked Ranmaru.

"It would probably be the right thing to do in this situation," said Yuki as he too started to look around.

"Does someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" asked Noi.

"I will while we look for this so call feather," said Takenaga. Before long everyone was pretty much on their hands and knees looking around for the feather.

"Are you sure the feather's around here?" asked Kyouhei after a while getting annoyed.

"Well, its not as strong anymore as it was when I first felt it," said Mokona.

"What?" shouted Kurogane and Kyouhei as both lunged at Mokona. Mokona jumped up and over to Yuki.

"Don't get mad at Mokona, Mokona can't help it if the feather moved," said Mokona.

"Wait the feather's moved?" said Takenaga.

"That could be the only reason it's not as strong as it was when I first felt it," said Mokona.

"Well where could it have moved to?" asked Ranmaru.

"Maybe its outside, and the wind started to blow it away," said Yuki.

"It's a good idea," said Syaoran as he hurried out looking around franticly.

"He must really care about Sakura or something," said Yuki.

"Well it's a little bit more complicated," said Fai.

"Like how?" asked Ranmaru.

"Miss Noi, didn't you bring a change of clothes for Sakura?" asked Fai.

"Oh yes I did," said Noi, "Come on Sakura." She led her out of her room.

"It's best Sakura not really know what happened," said Fai and he went and explained everything that happened with them having to move around through the different worlds.

"That's real sad," said Yuki.

"So she really has no memory of Syaoran?" asked Kyouhei.

"No, he cares for her that much," said Fai.

"Wow the things you do for love. I think it's so romantic in a way," said Ranmaru.

"More like pathetic," said Kyouhei, "I mean what did you give up, a sword?" he asked looking over at Kurogane.

"That sword was one of the best swords in the world! No one could ever match it!" said Kurogane.

"Okay sorry," said Kyouhei, "And what about you, you gave up a tattoo right?"

"Oh it was very special," said Kyouhei.

"Whatever," said Kyouhei.

"Kyouhei I'm sure it was like if someone said you had to give up fried shrimp for the rest of your life," said Takenaga, "Or Sunako giving up Hiroshi."

"Yeah I could kind of see that," said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Sunako's room Sunako finally woke up. She immediately started to think about that demon lord how had called her ugly. How was it that even demons were repulsed by her? Was it because she was really a creature of darkness? Then she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and realized it was the feather from earlier. She couldn't help but feel there was something special about this feather.<p>

'I almost wonder if this thing could do something magical?' she thought as she brought the feather closer to her. To her surprise, for some reason she felt like she was absorbing the feather inside her.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" said Noi once she had Sakura changed.<p>

"Wow," said Sakura looking at herself in the mirror, "I like it."

"I know I'm good," said Noi. Suddenly Sakura felt something.

"My feather," she said.

"What's that?" asked Noi.

"My feather," said Sakura as she wondered out of bathroom and out of the room.

"Uh Sakura," said Noi as she followed after her and down the hallway. She followed Sakura until they came to Sunako's room. For some reason there was black light coming the room.

"Uh Sakura, you don't want to go in there," said Noi as she tried to pull her away from the room. Sakura however went and grabbed her knob.

"My feather," she said as again as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Sakura wait!" said Noi as she ran in after her. Inside it was extremely dark.

"Sunako are you in here?" asked Noi hesitantly, "Sakura thinks her feather may be in here."

Just then they heard some growling coming from the darkness of the room.

From the living room, the men all heard Noi and Sakura screaming.

"What was that?" asked Syaoran running in from the garden, "I thought I heard Sakura scream."

"Yes and Noi!" said Takenaga running after down the hall. The found the girls running down the hallway away from Sunako's room.

"Princess, what's wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"It's Sunako, she's gone really weird!" said Noi.

"Great, now what did she do?" said Kyouhei as he walked down the hallway towards her room, "Hey Sunako, what are you doing in here?"

He heard a low growl.

"What's your problem now?" he asked. Then he saw Sunako come out of the darkness, at least he thought it was her. Her eyes were blood red, her skin as pale as he'd ever saw it and if he didn't know better, he could have sworn she had wings!

"I'm not just Sunako anymore!" she said, "I am as of now a true creature of darkness and all of you, including the demon lord will forever fear me!"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyouhei screamed as he stumbled out of the room, landing hard on the floor.

"Now what's Sunako done?" shouted Takenaga as he Ranmaru, and Yuki all circled around him.

"She's gone totally insane even by her standards!" said Kyouhei pointing to the door. Everyone looked up as they saw the now demon Sunako emerge from the room and gave off a loud shriek.

Everyone screamed.

"What the hell is that thing?" shouted Kurogane.

"I think it use to be the other girl that lives here in the house with us. But I don't know what's happen to her now!" said Kyouhei as everyone backed away from the Sunako Demon.

"Mokona's scared, scared, scared!" said Mokona clinging tightly to Yuki. Then Mokona's eyes opened wide.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" Mokona shouted.

"What, what is it?" shouted Syaoran.

"The feather, the feather is there somewhere!" shouted Mokona.

"Where, where exactly?" asked Syaoran.

"Right there!" said Mokona pointing straight to at Sunako.

"What you do mean right there?" asked Kyouhei and Kurogane.

"I mean that the feather's inside that scary girl!" said Mokona.

"It is?" said Syaoran, "How is that possible."

"Well these feathers can cause many strange things to happen don't forget," said Fai.

"And with Sunako, I could see that happening," said Kyouhei.

"Well how do we get it out of her?" asked Yuki.

"You!" Sunako suddenly shouted pointing at Kurogane, "Have I embraced my inner demons enough for you to consider me a true creature of darkness?"

"What is she talking about?" Kyouhei asked looking at Kurogane.

"Oh she's just referring to our own Mr. Demon Lord here," said Fai.

"You mean she thinks you're a demon?" said Takenaga.

"I don't know where she'd get such a stupid idea though!" shouted Kurogane.

Sunako shrieked again.

"Demon Lord!" she shouted, "No More Talk, Let Us Join and Bring An End To All These Creatures Of Light, Starting With Him!" She pointed at Kyouhei.

"Figures she'd go for Kyouhei first," said Ranmaru.

"What, Oh Come On!" said Kyouhei.

"It doesn't matter what she wants! We still have to get that feather out of her!" said Syaoran as he ran and kicked at Sunako. Sunako in turned grabbed his foot and flung him into the wall.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted.

"Noi, get Sakura out of here! Take her some place safe!" said Takenaga.

"Right!" said Noi, leading Sakura away as fast as she could.

"If I could get a sword I could take her down!" said Kurogane.

"I think I know where there is one!" said Ranmaru running to Auntie's room and bringing out a sword, "Don't ask me why she has it, just use it!"

"Works for me!" Kurogane shouted as he grabbed and ran at Sunako.

"Eh?" said Sunako as she saw Kurogane running at her, "Still you won't accept me Demon Lord that you feel the need to kill me!" She grabbed Kurogane's wrist and flung him at the wall as well.

"What will it take Demon Lord, What will it take to let you accept me?" Sunako shouted looming over him. She looked at Kyouhei again. "I know I will eat this creature's heart then I will be accepted by you!"

"Like Hell You Will!" said Kyouhei. Suddenly Syaoran came up behind her and hit her hard on the head.

"Wow that kid's tough," said Yuki.

"Syaoran will do anything to get Sakura's feathers back. As long as there's still breath in him he'll keep fighting for them and for her," said Fai.

"Well that's true love for you I guess," said Ranmaru.

Sunako twirled around at Syaoran and pushed him away again into the wall.

"Perhaps I should start with you seeing as how you're so determined to keep me from being a true creature of darkness!" said Sunako walking up towards him. Suddenly a sword came out in front of her. She turned and saw Kurogane standing next to her.

"No way in hell Lady!" he shouted.

"You mean you want him for yourself?" said Sunako, "If I let you have him, will you finally acknowledge me?"

"You're crazy lady!" said Kurogane.

"Oh wrong answer," said Ranmaru as Sunako screamed again and head butt Kurogane.

"I will eat your heart then Demon Lord and then, maybe I will finally be accepted," she said.

"God, what are we going to do? She's going to kills us all at this point!" said Yuki.

"I may have an idea but I have to get closer to her!" said Kyouhei.

"Not a problem," said Fai as he ran and jumped, tackling Sunako to the ground. He quickly got up.

"All yours," he said.

Kyouhei ran towards Sunako right as she got up mad. Before she could do or say anything, Kyouhei kissed her on the cheek. Sunako froze. Slowly her skin turned pale and her demon form seemed to disappear. Then suddenly out of no where, blood came out of her nose and she fainted.

"Oh no Sunako!" Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru all shouted. Just then everyone saw the feather come out of Sunako's body. Syaoran quickly ran up and grabbed it.

"Got it!" he said happily.

"Everything all right?" asked Noi walking back up to the men.

"It is now, where's the princess?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh in the living room," said Noi.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Kurogane looking at Sunako still on the floor unconscious.

"Oh yeah she'll be fine after a while," said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>"Here you are Princess," said Syaoran handing Sakura her feather. The minute is got closer to Sakura, it floated by herself and into Sakura's body.<p>

"How do you feel?" asked Syaoran.

"Fine I guess, but…," said Sakura as she started to re-live her returned memory. She was a little girl, running through a garden looking at the newly bloomed flower.

"_I think the flowers look extra pretty this year don't you?" _she asked someone. But like a lot of her other memories she couldn't see who it was. The person just wasn't there.

"Did you get a memory back?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, it was a happy one," said Sakura, "Except I can't see who it is I am with again." She looked at Syaoran. "Why is that always the way?" Syaoran looked away sad.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"I'm guessing that person she's can't remember is Syaoran?" asked Takenaga as he and the others all stood off to the side.

"Yes unfortunate. This isn't the first memory she's had that didn't include him anymore," said Fai.

"Poor guy I don't know how he could keep going on," said Yuki.

"He does for her, no matter what," said Fai.

"Well there's true love for you," said Ranmaru, "I hope I can experience that someday."

"You've experienced it enough for all men kind," said Takenaga.


	7. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey kid, you ok?" Kyouhei asked when he found Syaoran out on the terrace alone.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Syaoran looking out at the garden, "I was just thinking that since she got that one memory back about the flowers in her garden maybe I should go and pick some for her."

"That's not what's on your mind is it? You're upset about her not remembering you aren't you?" said Kyouhei. Syaoran didn't say anything, just kept looking out at the garden.

"It's ok to get mad kid. Trust me I know," said Kyouhei.

"What do you have to get mad about? You have such a nice house and it's obliviously you're well liked and no offence or anything but you are a rather attractive man," said Syaoran, "I can't believe I just said that."

"Oh don't I get that from all sorts of different people, men and women. It's get annoying after a while to the point I get so mad I just want to yell and hit something," said Kyouhei.

"Really?" said Syaoran.

"Yeah, but you know its all right to get mad. I would think that if anyone deserves to get mad and yell its you," said Kyouhei.

"Hmm thanks but no thanks really," said Syaoran, "Her getting those memories just encourage me to keep going, no matter how frustrating it is."

"Well suit yourself," said Kyouhei, "There are actually some memories I wouldn't mind getting rid of personally."

"You say that now but…," said Syaoran.

"Well in either case, I think it's really cool what you're doing personally," said Kyouhei.

"Thanks, and um thanks for helping us get that feather back," said Syaoran.

"Oh that was easy. You just know how to work it with women," said Kyouhei.

"Are you and her an item of something?" asked Syaoran.

"Hell no!" said Kyouhei.

"Oh, uh sorry, I just thought, the fact that you knew how to get the feather out of her, that you and her," said Syaoran.

"I don't think she'd see it that way," said Kyouhei.

* * *

><p>"So what are you guys going to do now that you have found a feather?" asked Takenaga.<p>

"I suppose it's off to the next world," said Fai.

"Just like that?" asked Yuki.

"We have to keep looking. The more we find of Sakura' feathers, the more of her memories we'll find. If we don't find them all she'll die unfortunately," said Fai.

"Oh that's too bad. We are going to miss you guys though," said Ranmaru.

"Yes it will be hard to say good-by when we leave," said Fai.

"Mokona's going to miss you too," said Mokona rubbing up against Yuki.

"Oh Mokona, I don't think I could ever find something a cute as you. It's too bad you can't stay here either," said Yuki.

"Nope you won't. Mokona's one of the cutest things you'll ever see," said Mokona.

"Not too humble though," said Kurogane before walking out of the room. He wondered down the hall until he came to Sunako's room and knocked on it.

"Hey you in there?" he asked. The door slowly opened and he could see Sunako's face just barley.

"Listen I just wanted to say if it means anything you probably would have made a rather good creature of darkness," said Kurogane, "and I got to say while you were the demon creature you were quite the worthy appoint."

"Huh?" said Sunako.

"I'm just trying to be nice all right? Is that so wrong?" said Kurogane.

"Uh…," said Sunako backing off further into the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" shouted Noi storming up to him.

"I was just trying to apologies to this stupid girl all right? Is that so wrong?" asked Kurogane.

"Oh really?" said Noi.

"Yes really, but I guess it was just a big waist of time!" said Kurogane before storming off.

"Oh you are such a piece of work!" said Noi following after him. Sunako watched from her door.

* * *

><p>"Well good luck at whatever new world you're going to," said Takenaga the next day as Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona all got ready to leave.<p>

"Thank you very much, and thank you for all your help," said Syaoran.

"Oh think nothing of it," said Takenaga.

"I do hope everything works out for you princess," said Ranmaru taking Sakura's hand.

"I'm sure she'd be doing better if she could erase you from her memories!" said Takenaga pulling him back.

From the house Sunako watched the scene down in the garden.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything before they leave?" asked Kyouhei coming up next to her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sunako.

"Come on! I think the least you can do is apologies to them for taking the feather!" said Kyouhei dragging Sunako down to the group.

"Hey before you go, she wants to say something!" said Kyouhei dropping her in front of Sakura, "Go on!"

"I'm sorry I took your feather and used it to try and become a full creature of darkness," muttered Sunako muttered.

"Oh isn't that sweet," said Fai.

"It's all right," said Sakura with a smile, "Thank you for giving it back to me."

"Sure," said Sunako. She slowly started to hold something up.

"What is that?" asked Kurogane.

"It's a skull," said Syaoran. The four of them froze as they looked at the skull.

"That's not a real one is it?" asked Syaoran.

"No it's a replica I made of John," said Sunako, "It's kind of like a good luck charm."

"Oh well thank you," said Sakura taking it, "I wish we could have gotten a chance to get to know each other before we had to go. I think you're a very amazing person." Sunako looked up shocked and then to everyone's surprise, smiled.

"Good luck," she said. Sakura smiled her usual sweet smile.

"Well I guess we should get going," said Fai, "Mokona?"

"Right!" said Mokona giving Yuki one more hug before jumping off. Next thing everyone knew, Mokona was sprouting wings and a circle appeared.

"Mokona Modoki ready to go, Wha-hoo!"

The light flashed and in an instant the group and Mokona was gone.

"Do you really think they're going to be ok in whatever world they're off to next?" asked Yuki.

"Something tells me that they're going to be just fine," said Takenaga.

Kyouhei looked down at Sunako.

"So you willingly gave them a skull huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I think it'll do them some good," said Sunako.

"Hmm, so you do care about other people huh?" said Kyouhei kneeling next to her.

"What are you talking about?" said Sunako.

"Oh I think you know," said Kyouhei giving her a kiss on the cheek again. Sunako froze up before falling over.

"Good old Sunako. I always liked you better this way," said Kyouhei as he looked over at her lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona flew off again. Sakura looked over at Syaoran. It looked like he was both happy and sad.<p>

"You know as far as different worlds go, that one was rather nice, even with Sunako turning into a demon like that," she said.

"Yes we have dealt with worse right Kurgy?" said Fai.

"Shut-up," said Kurogane. Fai and Mokona both smiled at each other as they group continue to fly to whatever new world they would come to next.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR TSUBASA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
